Angeles
by NovemberThorns
Summary: Dean Winchester is a lot of things, and today Castiel learned that a good singer is one of them. Fluffy Destiel one-shot. Inspired by Jensen Ackles' cover of the song Angeles.


**Angeles**

Castiel had caught Dean doing odd things many times. He had seen Dean have entire conversations with his car, sometimes his gun, he had watched Dean try to feed himself with a fork held by his own foot, and one time he had accidentally walked in on Dean taking care of his intimate business. Which had happened before the two of them had gotten around and confessed their feelings for eachother, so it had sent the angel out of the room with an uncharacteristic blush.

But anyways, the list goes on. Cas had seen him and Sam in the middle of playing a Shakespeare act with eachother. Sam hadn't cared so much but Dean had looked embarrassed out of his mind. And another time Castiel had flown in on him when he was in the shower, but that had been more or less planned by the angel so he didn't really know if it counted to have on this list.

Then there was this time Dean had gotten lost in the passion of his music, standing on top of the motel bed while playing a guitar solo on an invisible guitar. He had been shouting out the lyrics then, his expression looking almost aggressive as he sang along to what Cas recognized as a Metallica track.

Today was a little similar to that time.

Dean was singing, but it wasn't any of his usual 80's rock songs. It was a calm song that Castiel didn't recognize. Dean sung it with a low, yet passionate voice. You could tell he was really trying now, instead of just shouting out the words out of passion for the music. His voice was soft, and to Castiel's ears it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Because this was Dean Winchester, the righteous man, singing straight from his heart with a voice no one had probably heard before.

Dean was standing with his back turned against the angel, looking out through the window of the second floor motel room he was currently staying at. It was raining outside, and perhaps that was why Dean had chosen such a calm, almost sad song. The angel smiled a bit, and took a few steps closer. Dean heard him, because he jumped to the side and raised his fists in a defensive position.

"Jesus _Christ_ Cas! Couldn't you warn a guy?" He shouted out, sounding upset. But Castiel knew he was just shocked. Maybe a bit embarrassed too.

"I was going to announce my presence, but I didn't want to disturb you when you were singing. It was very beautiful."

Dean flicked his gaze away at this, walking through the room and grabbed a jacket to put on himself. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of minutes. As I said, I'm sorry."

Dean looked up at him then, meeting his eyes steadily before he showed a little smile.

"It's alright, Cas. You just scared me that's all." He said, taking a few steps closer to where Castiel stood, then let his hands hold onto the angel's trench-coat softly.

"I've missed you, Cas, buddy. Where have you been?"

He didn't want to be reminded of this. The war was raging up in heaven, things got worse every day and the sacrifices Castiel had to make in order for the greater good was almost too painful. Being with the Winchesters was his sanctuary, he didn't want to think about the war while he was here.

"In heaven. Fighting the war. I really needed a break, now." He responded quietly, taking a small step so his body was leaning against Dean's. The hunter got the hint, and wrapped his arms around his angel. Yeah, they had gotten to the point where Dean could call Castiel 'his' without it being weird.

"Maybe we should get out and do something? See a movie or go bowling or something?"

Castiel looked up, feeling better already when he saw those forest green eyes looking down at him with nothing but kindness.

But Cas responded with a shake of his head and a small smile.

"I'd rather stay right here. But there's one other thing I want, too."

"And what's that?"

"I'd like to hear you sing that song again. It was very beautiful, and you're very skilled."

"Wow, huh. You really know how to put a guy on the spot." Dean chuckled out, clearly flattered by the compliment but he showed this by turning embarrassed.

"Okay, alright. I'll do it. Just don't laugh, please."

"I would never laugh at you, Dean." Castiel assured him, before he let go and took a step back so he could see this happen. He sat down on the motel bed and smiled encouragingly.

Dean seemed to have trouble deciding whether he should look up or down, look at Castiel or steer his gaze away from him. But the angel was looking into his eyes and he ended up getting caught by his gaze, as usual. He gave Cas a quick smile before he took in a deep breath. He was feeling oddly nervous, without really knowing why.

Then he started singing,

"_Someone's always coming around here, trailing some new kill. Says I seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill_.."

Dean seemed less relaxed than when he was alone, Cas noticed this by the slight tremble of his voice. So the angel shut his eyes, smiling calmly as he just listened.

"And _what's a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill.. So glad to meet you, Angeles_.."

Sometimes he opened his eyes just a bit to get a look at Dean. He was getting more into it now, looking more relaxed even. Suddenly he shut his own eyes, and Castiel gladly took the opportunity to watch him again.

"_Picking up the ticket shows there's money to be made. _

_Go on and lose the gamble that's the history of the trade._

_Did you add up all the cards left to play, to zero._

_And sign up with evil.. Angeles.._"

He made the most passionate expressions, Castiel noticed. Like he was truly living into the emotion he put down into the words.

"_Don't start me, trying now.. _

_Cos I'm all over it, Angeles_.."

"_I could make you satisfied in everything you do.. _

_All your secret wishes could right now be coming true! _

_And be forever with my poison arms around you.._

_No one's gonna fool around with us._

_No one's gonna fool around with us.._

_So glad to meet you, Angeles.."_

Castiel looked up at Dean in awe, not saying anything because it would just ruin the mood he had built up. Dean hadn't opened his eyes yet, and he didn't for another 10 seconds. Then green eyes met blue, and two honest smiles were shared.

"Still as good as you thought?" Dean said, and Castiel suspected that it was his self consciousness talking. So the angel rose up from the bed and walked up to him, brushing the tip of his nose against Dean's as he smiled warm.

"Better." He murmured with his low voice he knew Dean liked, and the response he got was a soft press against his lips.

Castiel did as Dean had taught him. He shut his eyes and leaned forward into the kiss, responding to the display of affection with his lips and tongue. There was nothing hungry or lusting about their kiss, it was just a silent agreement of the strong feelings the both of them shared for eachother. Angel and hunter.

Castiel's hand ran up over Dean's back, and then rested itself against the back of his head. They broke apart soon after that, both slightly flushed.

"Dean Winchester.. You never cease to amaze me with your talents and personality."

To that, he received a large smile and another kiss on his lips.

"I didn't know you'd get so lovey-dovey by just a song.. Perhaps I should sing to you more often."

"I'd really like that, Dean."

Dean just smiled at Castiel's response, then put his hands on the angel's waist and leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
